The present invention relates to an add-on type of tamper-resistant lock structure for a cover and to a method of establishing a tamper-resistant locking connection between a cover and a device on which it is mounted.
By way of background, there are numerous boxes and other devices in existence which have covers which are movable relative to the remainder of the device. In the past various types of locking devices were used in conjunction with such devices.